The Fragrant Fox
by konekoshiro
Summary: Hello. My name is Kaoru no Yōko. Daughter of Kyuubi no Yōko. I know, you're probably thinking 'HOLY CRAP A DEMON! BURN IT'. Well, I would rather not be burned. The Hokage kept me to make sure that i'm not a danger, then he said that I would graduate with the ninja's in the academy. fem!kyuubi -warning! don't like, don't read-
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Kaoru no Yōko. Daughter of Kyuubi no Yōko. I know, you're probably thinking 'HOLY CRAP A DEMON! BURN IT!'. Well, I would rather not be burned. The Hokage kept me to make sure that im not a danger, then he said that I would graduate with the ninja's in the academy. My tails swish at the very thought at being a ninja. I guess I would have to hide who I am, along with my ears and tails. Right now I only have two tails. I have to earn my other tails. Fun.

Oh, one more thing, I age the same as any other humans. Someone kidnapped me a few hours after birth, so that's why momma went on a rampage. I guess I should tell you what I look like. I am wearing a black battle dress that goes to mid-thigh, black boots that come up past my knees. I have two fox tails, and fox ears, and dark red hair. My eye color is plum purple. I can also understand other animals, I think it comes with being part fox. I am also five years old, Hokage-sama said I will graduate at , that's like seven years from now.

Anyways, he gave me an apartment, and an allowance, just enough to pay for my apartment and a little bit of food. Good thing I know how to forage, with my instincts and all.

* * *

LATER AT THE ACADEMY: KAORU'S POV.

I stared at the door. Well, here goes nothing. And so I opened it, to see a lot of loud people around my age: a loud blond, and a loud brunette with two red triangle on his face, a kid whose hair looks like a pineapple, another loud blond whose hair is up in a pony tail, a chubby kid who is eating, a girl with really pale eyes, a kid whose hair looks like a ducks ass, and a girl with pink hair, and a kid with a really high collared shirt.

"Oh, hello! You must be the new student Kaoru, right?" It was an older male, with a scar across his nose. "I'm Iruka, your teacher, please take a seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke, please raise your hand." The one I have to sit next to, the duck assed one, raised his hand.

I went over to my seat without a word. He looked at me and smiled "hi im Sasuke! Nice to meet you." I gave a timid smile. Everything in my mind told me to run, but I stayed. I am so proud of myself.

"Hullo. I'm Kaoru." I turned forward to pay attention to Iruka-sensei. All we did today was take notes, and start to learn stances. It was a little fun. We went outside for lunch. I went to a nearby tree, and climbed up it to start eating my lunch. "hello little fox!" a bird tweeted. "hello little bird, my name is Kaoru, whats your name?" I asked. "my name is Tori! Its nice to meet you Kaoru, can I be your friend? The others don't accept me very well." I looked at Tori with sympathy.

"Of course I'll be your friend! Do you want some rice?" we ended up spending the rest of lunch period talking, with Tori telling me stories of some of the places that she went to.

She perched on my shoulder when we came back inside, Iruka-sensei just gave me a really weird look, but he allowed Tori to be with me. I was really excited.

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER!

I heard some shopkeepers gossiping about a horribly tragic massacre that happened last night. As I headed on my way to school, I heard bits and pieces of it. I gained that it was the Uchiha prodigy, Itachi, and that he left a survivor: Sasuke. It was really horrible.

When I got to school, Sasuke wasn't there. Iruka-sensei only proved that when he made an announcement that he was in the hospital. I felt bad for him. It must be terrible to lose your family.

Naruto is loud as always, but I sense something from him. Something... familiar. I shrugged it off, though. I don't know why, but I think he holds my momma. He must be a jinchuuriki then. A human sacrifice to hold my mother.

_ I wish I was raised like a normal fox demon. In the woods, in my animal form. Being human, is very hard._

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER!

One more year until graduation. I don't have any friends in the academy, except for tori. I found out just last month that she is a lesser bird demon. Who would've thunk it. Anyways, she moved in with me, and got a job at a bakery. So now we have a bit more income to the house, since I now have to cook for two people, but its better than being alone.

After the massacre, Sasuke had to move, so he lives next door to me. I had thought that whenever I was going home, that he was following me.

FLASHBACK

_ School had just ended, me and Sasuke were the last ones out the door. I briefly wondered why he was following me, but dismissed the thought as I neared the building. I walked up a few flights of stairs, only to see that he was still behind me. As I walked up to my door, I realized I forgot my key's. _Darn it_ I thought. Knocking on the door, just loud enough that tori will get annoyed. " Tori! Can you open the door! I forgot my key's again!" sasuke just stared at me for a second, and muttered under his breath "idiot." and went into his house as tori opened the door. _

GET TO THE TIME MACHINE MARTY!

I chuckled at the memory. It was kind of funny, and I really was an idiot. I really shouldn't have picked that up, but then again, i'm not really human. I'm a hanyo. A kitsune hanyo to be exact. A princess, if you want to get technical, but were not getting technical.

One year, then i'll be a ninja. I was excited. One year, then i'll almost be at my dream. My dream of being free.

* * *

i started a new story! and the first chapter is longer than my other first chapters on my other stories! YAY! i will post the second chapter soon! i promise. i think i should throw in an unexpected plot twist for the wave arc. P.s. someone gets close to her secret. i think we all know who _that _is.

teehee see ya'll later!

- kitten 3


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPPY TWO! GRADUATION!

Today's the day. We had to do a test. It was just the simple stuff. Henge, substitution, and clone technique. Henge is way too easy for me, I am a fox, illusions are our specialty.

Naruto didn't pass. He was the only one. Oh well, I can't help him. I wish I could though. I started to head home, the only place I can take my illusion off. My illusion covers up the fact that I have tails, and an extra pair of ears. I earned another tail, by saving a rabbit. It hurts to get a new tail. I was screaming and crying almost the entire week, and , poor tori, tori couldn't do anything. All she could do was put me in bed. I ended up getting really sick, and I had to stay home for a little under a week, after that. It was really painful.

NEXT DAY!

I walked into the classroom, and (like usual) im first. I got out my sketchbook, and started to draw, I tended to do that when Im bored, when I felt someone sit next to me. I thought it was sasuke, but he doesn't get here this early.

"Hey! Why do you always smell like a fox!" it was Kiba. I froze up, trying to think of an excuse. Crap! I came up blank.

"Why do you always smell like a dog?" I retorted. He looked at me like im stupid.

"Cuz im always around them, duh! And what does that have to do with my question?"now I looked at him like he is the stupid one.

"If you are around an animal, then you tend to smell like them. Correct?"

"well yeah, but-"

"So, therefore, I am around foxes. Just like you are around dogs. Now, if you don't mind, im trying to work on this, and I need my peace and quiet. So go to your seat!"he huffed, and walked away. I let a small smile grace my face.. My secret was still intact. I may have been a little rude, but it will all be worth it in the end.

Other students started to wander in. Their went my peace and quiet. Oh well, I can always work on it later. Surprisingly, Naruto came in the classroom. I noted the proud scent around him, tinged with pain, and ramen.

While I idly wondered who I was going to get teamed up with, I notice that Sensei had the slight smell of blood, like he was injured.

"...and team seven will be Haruno Sakura, Uzamaki Naruto"at this, Naruto cheered" Uchiha Sasuke, and since we have an extra person this year, Kaoru will join team seven." I looked up when my name was called. So im the extra on the team. Whoopee. I thought sarcasticly. "your jounin is Hatake Kakashi."I faintly remember that name. Wasn't he... nah, it couldn't be him.

I shivered as I remembered my life before joining the academy. It was always so dark in those cells. The only company I ever had were some mice, and the person who brought me my food. Something tugged at my memories, a person, and a card game. But as I tried to remember, it slipped my mind. I sighed. Oh well.

"your sensei will be here shortly." Iruka-sensei finished up, but gave my team a pitying glance.

I wonder why... oh well, maybe we'll find out later.

I sensed another being in my head. It felt very familiar.

_**Ahh, well hello there child.**_ That voice. Could it be? Is it... no. its not possible. _**But anything is possible when you put your heart to it, neh? **_

_Momma? Is that you?_ It was worth a shot. Maybe it is her. _**Yes child. Momma is here for you, but not for long. This jutsu won't last long. Oh, one more thing, my container can hear this conversation. **_

My head whipped towards naruto, he was staring at me, eyes wide as saucers, jaw dropped to the ground.

_Will he hate me now, now that he knows what I am?_ I wondered. _**No my little hime, now I must go and rest, this jutsu takes a lot of my energy out.**_ I heard her yawn, then her presence was no more. I let a few tears escape down my cheeks.

-sometime later-

I haven't moved from my spot even after the last team left, and after the other members of my team moved towards the front of the classroom. Someone sat next to me. He smelled of the forest, and ramen. Must be Naruto then.

He did the unexpected. He hugged me."I know, how it feels, when you think someone will hate you, for what you are. But I understand, and if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be here for you."My eyes watered up, he was just too kind.

"Naruto, you are incredible sweet. And I want you to come over to my house tomorrow, for dinner. Five o'clock and please don't be late."I swear, he had the biggest smile, and he looked super adorable. "and i hope you like ramen." Naruto looked like he was going to explode with happiness. Him liking ramen, would be an understatement.

Deviously, he looked towards the door, and to the chalkboard eraser. I think you know where this is going...

kakashi-sensei came in shortly after Naruto put the eraser in the door. It landed on his head. He smelled really familiar.

Naruto was laughing his butt off. I couldn't help but chuckle along with him. It was kind of funny.

I really couldn't help but laugh at that._ I think that this team will be interesting, I do hope to get to know all of you better._

* * *

woot! another chapter up in the same day! i feel so awesome! so i figured out that when i put my stories onto this site, that sometimes they are missing the sentences. so i had to redo all the sentences. whoopee.

anyways, i hope you guys have a super mega fantastic day/night/whatever

-kitten 3


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPPY THREE! INTODUCTIONS!AND A DEATH?!_**

"Well, meet me on the roof." Kakashi-sensei shunshined away. I stood up, and headed out the door, towards the stairs with Naruto at my side, and Sasuke, and Sakura, behind us. After several flights of stairs, and much complaining from Naruto and Sakura, we finally made it to the roof.

"Why don't we do introductions." most of us looked confused I guess, because he elaborated. "Things like likes, dislikes, your dream and your goal." Sakura spoke up "Uuhh, sensei, why don't you go first, to show us how its done?" He shrugged "My likes... my dislikes...not important, my dream... my goal, well you don't need to know that. Now pinkie, why don't you go?" He... he told us nothing!I decided to tune them out for a few minutes, but I could still hear her squealing like a pig. I rubbed my chin, maybe _I should make pork tonight... _

"Red, your turn." I looked up. "I like animals, I dislike... I forgot what I dislike, my goal, I forgot that too, hehehe. My dream is to be free." Sakura's eyes widened after hearing what my dream is. Naruto smiled knowingly, because fishcake understands, and pulled me into a gentle hug. Sasuke... did nothing.

"Hey momma." I smirked at Naruto, he knows what i'm getting at, and rubbed my head on his shoulder like a cat. He just snickered and started to pet me. The rest of them looked at us with amusement, blankness, or thinking that we're crazy. I stood up and stretched.

"Bye guys, I have to go home to make sure Tori doesn't kill herself by running into the window." now all of them are looking at me like i'm crazy. Now I just need to make sure that I can tell them my secret. I must visit Jiji. Before I could leave the roof, an Anbu showed up. "Kaoru, you are needed at the Hokages office." I frowned lightly, and wondered what for. "okay, thank you Anbu-san." he nodded and poofed away.

Walking down the stairs, I wondered what jiji could want me for. It wasn't often that I was summoned. But when I was, it was always something bad. I saw the tower soon. I had a very bad feeling. I walked in and the secretary just waved me on. The doors were already opened.

"Come in Kaoru, we need to talk. Its about Tori." _What._ "there was a robbery at the bakery she was working at." _No_. "and, the robbers had explosive tags with them." _N__o,no,no, it cant be._ " I'm so sorry Kaoru, but she wasn't able to get out in time. They locked her in the cellar, and blew the entire store up." _Nonononononono please no please._ I sank to the floor, sobbing. "I know, how hard this must be for you. So that's why I am allowing you to tell your team mates what you are when you decide to, and you don't have to keep up the appearance, you can choose to have your tails and ears out when you want to." almost as soon as he said that, my sadness got the better of me, and my illusion dissolved. My ears flat against my head, my three tails almost between my legs, shaking.

He looked at me sympathetically. I just turned around, trying to keep the tears in, and walked home. Surprisingly, I didn't run into anyone. Good. I don't wanna see anyone. I at least remembered my keys this time. I collapsed into my bed, shaking, and crying. I'm such a pathetic person, but wait, i'm not a person. I'm just half human.

I cried even more, but then I heard it. A faint knock on the door. I got up, and dried my tears. When I opened it, I was surprised to see Sasuke.

"Hey, are you alright? You look sad." no shit sherlock "no, I'm fine." my voice sounded... detached, and sad. Loss, is very hard to take, especially when you loose your only friend.

Sasuke frowned. "You don't sound fine to me." he came in and hugged me, and stroked my hair.

"She's gone. Forever. Tori, sh-she had to work today. At the bakery, you know, a-and it got robbed. Th-they pushed h-her int-to the cel-llar. Th-the rob-bers, had ex-explosive tags, an-nd blew the entire bakery up, w-with her inside." he hugged me even tighter, after I finished stuttering out. I started to cry again.

Sasuke just pushed me towards the bed, and made me lay down, laid down with me and just let me cry until I fell asleep. He never said anything about my tails or ears. I wonder if he noticed. Maybe not, but who knows. I hope he doesn't hate me.

_NEXT MORNING!_

I woke up to the sunlight glaring at, but my eyes were still closed. Memories of yesterday came floating back to me. Slowly but surely, and reminded me of what happened after I got home. Then I felt a slight pressure around me, I opened my eyes to see Sasuke. He looked really peaceful. I wiggled around, trying to get out of the bed, but he only cuddled closer to me, muttering "mine." I sighed, then pretended to sleep, waiting for him to wake up.

Their was a knock at the door. I felt Sasuke stir. "Oy! Kaoru-chan! Do you have any food?! I'm all out!" it was Naruto. I heard Sasuke growl. It seems like he'll let go soon. I thought. Oh, but what do you know. He doesn't, he just flips us both over. The door crashed open."Kaoru-chan! Don't – Holy crap! Sasuke what are you doing here?!" he shouted out.

Sasuke huffed, his breath fanned out across my face. "I'm trying to sleep, what does it look like i'm doing?" i noted that he smells like mint. Timidly I spoke up "Did you know that you like to cuddle?" my tails kind of flicked in slight annoyance that I couldn't move.

He just smirked. "Yeah, I know. Plus you are super adorable with the ears. I think you should stay not henged." I slightly blushed. I could just hear the other hanyo's laughing at me. Oh well, I just nuzzled into his chest. "You are a very good cuddle buddy."

Naruto just awkwardly coughed. "Umm, could I get breakfast here? I'm just gonna, yeah..." Naruto walked out of my bedroom, most likely towards the kitchen. I heard a few pots banging around, then it was finally quiet.

Sasuke started mumbling something "Oh, by the way, sensei wanted us to meet him at the training ground for some sort of special survival training." I sighed, it sounded boring, and I voiced my opinion. He just chuckled.

This time, when I tried to get up, he actually let me. Thank you! I was getting really restless. plus, the delicious smell of pancakes and sausage wafted into my nose. Well, lets get this day started.

* * *

i actually had this chapter finished, i just forgot to post it... anyways i would like to thank my seventy five readers and my one reviewer for reviewing!

anyways, i posted a poll for whether or not naruto should be a brother figure, or her boyfriend.

laterz!

-kitten 3


End file.
